Holly P.
Biography Season X (x.x) * x Confessionals Total: x (x most, season x) Season 11: 3 Season 12: 9 Season 11 (11.4) * Last year I won Power Squad trophy, which was excited. Now everyone’s like, ‘are you going to win again?’ I’m like ‘you never know.” There’s some fresh meat out there. * of Allie’s biography Last year it was a challenge coming from a high school dance team to NFL team. Love it in Dallas and happy to be DCC. * (Joint confessional with Allie) A: Holly and I met when she was 13 and I was 15/16./ H: I always looked up to her as mentor, so it’s definitely weird. Never had a sister, always wanted one. Feel like if she makes the team we’ll finally be sisters and united. Season 12 (12.3) * wardrobe malfunction, teary It’s definitely my worst nightmare. I felt awful. But at the same time, I felt disappointed in myself. Because I put myself up here [holds hand up high], and I felt like I just did that [holds hand down low]. So, it sucks. This is most definitely, 100%, the most embarrassing moment of my life. * I don’t give up. I come back stronger. I am about to kick as high as I ever have. * Tonight, I go celebrate. Ahhh!! I’m so excited. (12.8) * office So, I’m definitely caught off guard because I’m currently getting called into the office. I’ve actually never been called in before. Hey maybe it’s good for a little check-up. So, we’ll see what they have to say. * office They didn’t say I was in trouble for weight. They just said that I looked a bit more bulky or square, so I’m just going to slim out, and it definitely lights a fire under my butt, so it was beneficial. (12.9) * So, we have this super, super amazing appearance for Demi Lovato at a house, and we get to be a part of it. * Demi! Demi! * Demi Lovato I feel like all of us actually can relate to her. We’re all world class performers. And she’s from Texas. So, it just comes to show you that with hard work and dedication you can really prosper anywhere. * office visit I am definitely going down a slippery slope and it’s time to self-check. I definitely shouldn’t have, but it was fun. I was more in the moment, but then afterwards, it was ‘Why did I go out? Why did I do that?’ It was very scary to know that it could have been taken away. Because this is my everything. I would hope that my actions can be forgotten and hopefully I get to remain on the team. Because I do feel like I’m a good asset when it comes to dancing. Yeah. Commentary Season 11 (11.2) * “She’s a ‘wow.’ She’s intense, she’s flirty. She is a true performer.” – K her solo * “Effortless” – K her kicks (11.3) * “Her routine left me speechless.” – K her a Barbie (11.4) * Holly, you’re on a whole ‘nother level. – Michelle Keys (11.6) * “Yes, girl.” – Kitty Carter “Holly is sexy as hell.” – Kitty Carter Season 12 (12.3) * “A near flawless performer. She exudes showmanship, exudes style and confidence.” – K * solo “Wow.” – K * wardrobe malfunction “Whoops.” – Charlotte, “She did what she had to do.” – K * “Unfortunately, Holly got sucker punched with a wardrobe malfunction.” – K * “We were cringing for her, but I think she handled it like a pro, which doesn’t surprise me, because Holly is a real performer. – K * Wow, Holly’s kick/ Can Holly have any better kicks than that?/ She’ll knock herself out in a minute. (12.7) * “Wow” – K * She knows exactly what she’s doing. – Ramos/ You’re right. – Kitty Carter/ She struts out there like… – Ramos / Like a peacock that’s going to deliver. – KC (12.8) * “Great. Her freestyle, I saw another side of her.” – Florez, “Yeah, but you need to talk to her. She’s beefing up. She needs to go back to being lean again.” – Kitty Carter, “Has she let off on the workouts?” – K, No, she’s in the gym every other day. – KC, “Well, she might just need yoga or pilates. Things that lengthen you, not things that bulk you up.” – Florez (12.9) * during [[Jenna Lene|Jenna]’s office visit] Ending Jenna or Holly’s career here is extreme, but we’ve done it before, and we’ll do it again. – K * before office visit I’m calling Holly in because she needs to know how we feel about this. Holly is making a mistake and we can’t afford to ignore it. – K * of episode confessional Jenna and Holly have lost my trust right now. – K * of episode confessional Do I think Holly can redeem herself? I’m not sure. Time will tell. – K (12.10) * of episode confessional “Last week, we had a conversation with Holly about policy and protocol. Flashback Since we last spoke with Holly in my office, we have now accepted her letter of resignation. She’s a young girl, and sometimes people make bad choices, and that’s what happened here. I’m not looking to create some dramatic ending for Holly. I wish her well in life, but we are at such a critical time in our training camp that even an open spot on this roster can make a difference for somebody else. So, it was just the right thing to do. Holly is out.” – K Office Visits Season 12 (12.8) * episode, 1st of 3 K says technically, her dancing is spectacular, and she feels like they sometimes skirt pass that during rehearsals. She asks Holly if she’d be interested in sharing how she learned to do expressions, and Holly would love to. K says the other thing is more sensitive. Everybody thinks she might be getting too bulked up, or whatever she’s doing. They need her to get back to “swimsuit land” show her a photo of her from the swimsuit shoot. Holly says, they all have camp and she has no time to sleep, so she hasn’t been working out as much is slightly teary. K says she has to work out a lot more to stay fit. Holly starts crying and says the frustrating thing is her weight’s fine, and technically she’s under what she needs to be. K says it’s not an issue, it’s just an observation, and they don’t want it to get out of hand. (12.9) * of episode, 2nd of 2 K asks her what part of their contract does she not understand about socialization and fraternization with players. Holly says that no, she understands it. K asks if she upholds that, and Holly says she believes she does, and that she doesn’t talk to players. K says there are repeated reports and the locker room talks about it. She asks Holly why she thinks the policy doesn’t apply to her. Holly says she doesn’t know what to say. She says they’re right that it does apply, and it’s not acceptable. K asks why she would risk her job to socialize with players. Holly doesn’t want to risk this job, and she doesn’t think she’s broken the rule completely. She’s currently not talking to any player. K hands her a list and asks her if she’s been to any of these clubs with players. Holly says not with players. K asks if she’s been to those clubs, and Holly affirms. K asks how old she is – Holly says 20, and that she realizes that is wrong, but she was with Jenna and not any players. She will swear to that on her life that she was not there with any players. K asks how they will trust her now, because she doesn’t. Holly says that they are right – she has not been the best, and she needs to work on that, and that the part of the contract about no fraternization is right to be circled to the contract in front of her. She realizes she needs to change. K says she doesn’t think she’s fulfilling her role as a veteran. Holly tears up and says no. K says they have a very clear policy, and she’s a veteran and a veteran should be a leader. They’re splitting hairs about who to cut who’s wearing pink tops, while she’s blatantly violating their fraternization policy. Holly says it’s not acceptable, and she forgets that she’s here as a DCC. She feels she needs to be a woman, and she’s been acting as a childish little girl. From this moment on, that will change. K says she’s disappointed, that Holly has lost their trust, and they need to be focused on other things. So, their choice is… do they cut her? break Holly says ‘no ma’am.’ K asks what they do then, because it’s uncomfortable having someone on the team who they don’t trust, and she’s lost their trust. Holly asks if there’s a way she could earn it back. K says the problem she’s having is that Holly making a mistake on her own is one thing. The example Holly leaves in her path is another. She’s concerned about that. Holly says she understands completely. K asks J if she has anything, and J says no. K wishes they weren’t having this conversation. She says Holly’s not going to go to Canton. She’s on shaved thin ice. If she’s seen or rumored to be seen or associated with a player, she’s off the team. Holly understands completely. She swears that will never happen again, and she hopes she can earn their trust, because this team means so much to her. And they are right, why would she jeopardize that? K says she doesn’t know, and Holly says she doesn’t know either. She will never disappoint them again. It hurts and she’s sorry. leaves K tells J that she would have cut her tonight and probably should have. She’s just trying to hang onto one thread of an immature girl in a big, tempting world. She doesn’t trust either one of them, and J says neither does she. Holly’s confessional K says she just doesn’t know what to think about Holly. Now it’s just a matter of whether or not they want her on the team. End of Journey Season 12 (12.10) * At the very start of the episode, Kelli reveals that Holly submitted a letter of resignation. Other Season 11 (11.3) * Gets a Barbie (11.4) * It's learned she's hosting Allie at her place (11.5) * Highlighted (by name) dancing for Kacey Musgraves at start of practice (11.6) * Announced as Show Group member Season 12 (12.3) * Solo performance is shown, and she has a wardrobe malfunction during it. * First person invited back to training camp (12.7) * Shown being announced as a member of show group Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:2 years Category:S10 Rookie